I'm Not Letting Go Of You Again
by SatanicLucifer
Summary: When a hoax of a hospital trip is too much for Jesse, what happens when Walter wants to reunite with him after 3 years? (male x male)


I'm not letting you go. Again.

**Author's Note: **Hey. I decided to write a two shot of Walter and Jesse because I'm in love with Breaking Bad. Okay. It's different from what I've been usually writing.

Part two will be smut. Most of it. Okay.

* * *

"I'm truly very sorry, Pinkman." The doctor spoke, prudently pulling off his glove so the latex doesn't snap back at hit him. He peeps at the male in front of him, looking as if he's about to have a breakdown.

It took a minute for authenticity to sink in, but when it did, Jesse's eyes were filled with tears, threatening to make them known. The azure-eyed male choked a sob as he ran a hand down his face, after smearing his eyes of any additional tears.

"H-How…?" He wasn't able to form full sentences yet, but the doctor knew exactly what he was asking at that moment. Jesse looked up at the doctor with a distressed look on his face; a look of absolute dread and apprehension. He opened his mouth, but realized nothing was going to come out anytime soon, so he snapped it back shut.

"His lung cancer caught up to him, kid. We couldn't…bring him back. I'm…very sorry." The medic tried to place a hand on Jesse's trembling shoulder, but it was only pushed away with unnecessary strength. Sighing out, the male pinched the bridge of his nose in prevention. "Listen, Pinkman, I'm so—"

"No. You aren't fucking sorry, yo. This is… This is, like, fucking bullshit. I'm out of here, bitch." The disappointed male tried to speak, but only for it to come out non-threatening and unbalanced. Running a hand down his face, he placed a hand on the door. Stopping, he glimpsed back at the doctor. "Thanks for the news, bitch." Pushing the doors out, he walked out of the waiting room and towards the parking lot.

The surgeon sighed out and rubbed his forehead in respite and frustration. His eyes shifted towards the hospital doors for a moment before he finally spoke out.

"You can come out now, Mr. White."

Walter walked out of the emergency room doors, fixing his tie. Sighing out, the older male took out a bundle of cash and handed it to the doctor. "Ten thousand dollars, just as you requested, _doctor_." Walter spoke with a straight face, but his words were laced with venom.

"But, of course. My acting is only the best after all, _Heisenberg._" The male shot back, stuffing the money in his inside pocket. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Walter. Oh!" Before Walter could walk away, the doctor spoke. "When will your funeral be?"

"Screw you." With that, Walter spun on his heel and walked out of the hospital like it was no big deal he had broken the only one who he had left.

Jesse Pinkman.

* * *

_3 years later. _

"It's been, what, three years, Jesse. _Move on._ I mean, right?" Saul spoke, waving his hands waving his hands around dramatically. Snickering to himself, the lawyer sat across from Jesse and laced his own hands together, propping his chin on them. "I have a question for you, Pinkman."

Jesse looked up from the ground; his eyes outlined red from all the crying he's done. "Well, what is it?" The ex-meth seller spoke, bouncing his foot up and down, making his leg shake.

"If you could save only one of them, who would it be? _Jane _or _Walter_?" Saul spoke seriously, raising an eyebrow at Jesse, waiting for an answer.

Without a second thought, the sapphire-eyed male stared at his lawyer and said the canniest thing he had in a while. "Mr. White."

Goodman's face broke out into a grin, and then he suddenly slammed his hands on the table. "Wonderful! You _do _have a brain!" He chuckled, smirking at the male. "Oh! Pinkman, I have many clients to take care of. Would you…?" He pointed at the door.

"Oh, of course. Uh, see ya, man." Jesse opened the door, stepping out quickly. He walked out of the building and towards his car, trying not to allow tears to fall out.

The lawyer laughed and grabbed the cellphone from his desk, pressing the speed dial. He let it ring a couple times until someone finally answered.

"Goodman."

"Hey, Walt! I asked Jesse the question." He spoke, sitting down in his chair. Exhaling, he propped his feet on his desk, not caring about the scattering papers that fell on the floor messily.

"Yeah? And?"

"We'll buy him the plane ticket to Florida tonight. The plane will depart at 9:45 in the morning, tomorrow." Saul slammed his feet on the ground, standing up fiercely. "We will get Pinkman to come to you, I promised."

Walter hummed and nodded, knowing Saul couldn't see. "That's wonderful, Goodman. I take it Mike will be the one picking him up from the airport?"

"Of course! He's there, isn't he? Right now?"

Walter hummed his approval and shot a glance to Mike who was skimming a newspaper, uninterested by Walter's conversation. "Yes."

"Can I—"

"No."

The line went dead after the offer was declined.

* * *

Immediately waking up to the annoying ringing of his cellphone, Jesse stretched and snatched up the same red phone he's had for years. "Hello?" He spoke, his voice was filled with sleep.

"Pinkman, my man!"

"Saul? Yo, why are you calling so fucking early, man?" The male rubbed the sleep out of his eyes desperately, trying to wake up more.

"You, my good friend, are going to Florida! A paid vacation, of course, Jesse! So, pack your things and we'll—"

"Yo! Yo! Chill out, man! What the hell do you mean, _Florida_?" Jesse hissed, clearly pissed off.

"You're going. Get your stuff packed, _now_."

Then Saul hung up.

* * *

After packing and a long ass car ride to the airport, Jesse groaned once he actually got on the plane filled with strangers. Jesse wasn't looking towards a three and a half hour flight to Florida. Sighing out, he watched as the plane took off, heading him straight to Orlando, Florida.

Once landing, he grabbed his luggage and walked towards the entrance. Throwing the bags on the floor, he groaned. He _did not _want to wait for the car Saul ordered for him, or the driver. He watched as a car pulled in front of him, and a familiar face showed itself.

"You." Jesse pointed at him, eyes widening.

"Hello, Pinkman. I'm instructed to pick you up." Mike walked towards the door and opened it for the male, waiting for him to get in. The grey-haired male grabbed Jesse's suitcases and put them in the trunk, closing it rather loudly.

Jesse watched as his driver got in and sat by him, smirking the entire time.

"Yo, is, uh…something funny?"

"You'd be surprised."

* * *

Jesse glanced at the two story house, raising an eyebrow at it. Glancing around, the blue-eyed male looked at every inch, trying to absorb every little detail about the house, in case of worst case scenario. Turning around, he saw Mike holding the door of the house open, inviting him in. "Uh, who lives here, yo?"

"Someone. Now, come on, we're burning daylight here, Pinkman."

Jesse groaned and walked towards the door, flinging his luggage around like a mad-man. Once he was inside, he placed his bags on the floor and looked around. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, turning his attention towards Mike. "Yo, man. Like, why am I here?"

"Go take a tour, Pinkman. You'll be staying here for a very _long _time." Mike spoke and left the house, saying nothing more.

Groaning out loudly, Jesse decided to walk around, skimming every bedroom for a short amount of time. He walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge. He closed it quickly and sighed out, making his way back into the abandoned hallway.

The blue-eyed male's attention was caught by one door specifically; a door that had a sign that said '_Do Not Enter_'.

_No one lives here anyway._

Shrugging, Jesse thought it would be perfectly fine to go in there. Deciding, Jesse walks to the door, placing his hand on the handle, he turned it quickly. His eyes landed on a figure in the chair. When he realized who it was, his jaw hit the floor and his eyes went wide. Jesse couldn't make out a single word; he just stared at the figure.

"_Jesse._"

The blue-eyed male blinked and ran towards the male that was about to stand from his seat. He flung himself to the male, desperate to make contact. Once he had his arms around the male, he squeezed tightly, hoping this wasn't a dream. Jesse clung onto him desperately, trying to figure out what was going on. "M-Mr. White…" The male was choking on tears, or maybe it was the lump in his throat. But, all Jesse knew right now was that he was happy.

"Jesse, I missed you."

"I-I…missed you too. So…much."

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
